I Don't Want This Night To End
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Wade Barrett can't stop thinking about a beautiful stranger her met once before. OS for NikkixWasteland


Wade Barrett was not the relationship type, he was the wrestling type. He didn't just love his job, he was in love with his job. Wrestling was both his wife and his mistress. He needed nothing else in his life, or so he thought.

It had all started a mere four months before. Wade had been invited to a party that a buddy of his was throwing. He didn't particularly want to go to the party but his friend really wanted him there so he decided what the hell he would go. Never even beginning to think that that one stupid little party would change his life forever.

"Wade, Mate I am so glad you could make it." his friend Grant clapped the wrestler on the back the moment he saw him. "The party is just starting to get hot."

Wade looked around. There were maybe seven or so people just milling around. If this was a great party then Wade was the queen of England. This party was boring with a capital B. He was already thinking of ways to ditch it. He sighed to himself before deciding to stay for no more than an hour. Any longer than that he might have to gouge out his own eye for just a little piece of entertainment.

One hour was more than an enough time to prove that he was a good friend. So he resigned himself to the fact he had to spend the next sixty minutes in what he was already anticipating as hell. He walked over to the bar and poured himself some Jack Daniels, hoping maybe if he had a few drinks this wouldn't be so boring. But then he faced facts, he would need a few bottles to truly enjoy himself.

Wade spent the good part of ten minutes trying to figure out when his college friend had become so boring. He remembered the parties they threw when they were both in university. Those were days were still legendary at their old learning establishment. He blamed his new girlfriend, she was the reason Grant stopped being fun. With a sigh he wondered through the small flat until he came upon the balcony. The view wasn't bad so he slid open the sliding glass door and stepped out.

The cool night air felt great against his face. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He left his eyes closed as his mind cleared. He was so into his relaxed state he didn't even hear the glass door open again. Until he heard her voice.

"Oh I am sorry to disturb you. I didn't know anyone else was out here." He turned to look at the person who was now occupying the balcony with him. She was cute, she was taller than most of the women he knew. She had to be about 5'9. Her hair was a light brown color with honey colored highlights. But what really struck him were her eyes, they were a warm caramel color, almost the same color as the sweets his grandmother used to give him as a child.

"It's quite alright. Were you trying to escape the boring party inside as well?" Wade asked.

"Yea, Sara is someone I work with. She really wanted me to come but if I knew it was going to be this boring I would have stayed home." She held up a bottle of liquor. "Care to have a drink with me?"

Wade raised a brow. "Sure. I'm Wade by the way." she gave him a smile but did not offer her name in return. She had a seat on one of the lounges and gestured for him to give her his now empty glass. He sort of like that she did not offer her name. It made everything more of a mystery.

"So you work with Sara?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "I don't really know her all that well. Grant is my mate from University. I haven't seen him in a while so he was practically begging me to come tonight. Sometimes I think I am too nice of a person."

She let out a chuckle. "I know the feeling. So what do you do Wade? If you don't mind me asking that is-"

"I'm a wrestler." She thought he was joking so she let out a laugh. He slightly frowned a little bit. But then again he was used to that reaction. "No, I am serious. I started out bare knuckle fighting when I was young and well it lead me to the WWE."

"Wow, that must be really cool. I am sorry for laughing. I just have never met a real wrestler before." He smiled at her.

"Well there is always a first time for everything." She moved her hair to one side and he could see the small music note tattoo she had behind her ear. He liked it on her.

"So tell me your adventures of the wrestling world." she challenged him before taking a sip of her drink.

He thought about it for a moment before he began telling her a tale of how he had worked so hard to come back from an injury. He told her of his various feuds with a man named Randy Orton and then he showed her the scars he had on his hands from the fights of his younger days. She sat the whole time amazed as she listened to him speak with such passion.

She thought about her own job and how most of the time she could not stand it. She wished she could speak with half the passion he spoke of his job with.

"I am sorry I must be boring the hell out of you." he blushed a little. "You can tell me to shut up and go away at any point. But she didn't, no instead she poured them another drink and continued to listen to him talk.

One hour had somehow turned into five and the party was starting to wind down. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had to be at work in less than three hours but she didn't want to leave. But she knew she had to.

"I have to go." She stood up. She was a little woozy so she swayed slightly when she stood. He was at her side instantaneously.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright. I'm fine maybe I should give you a lift back." he did not feel right about leaving her to fend for herself.

"No, I will be fine. I'll catch a cab." she assured him. Then she felt a little brave, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for a very interesting evening." She walked away from him then without another word. His hand traveled to the spot where her lips had just been.

It was then that he realized she had not given him her name. He had just spent the most amazing five hours of his life with a complete stranger and he had nothing to show for it. Not a name or a phone number. He sighed as he left the balcony. He thanked Grant and Sara for a wonderful night and with a slightly heavy heart he got into his car and drove off. But thoughts of her were already starting to haunt him. Who was she and would he ever seen her again?

-

She was new, it was her first night. She could not help but feel the giddy excitement that rose up in her as her warm caramel colored eyes took everything in. It was then that she knew that leaving the small town just outside of Edinburgh, Scotland. She remembered that night she had spent with that wrestler, even now she could still remember his name, it was Wade. She remembered listening to him talk with such passion and she had decided right then and there that she needed to find her own passion. As it would turn out her passion was to help people. So that is how she had found herself working for the WWE. She had had most of her credits towards a degree in physical therapy she just needed that push to finally get her degree. But she had, and now she was grateful.

She didn't think she would ever see him again. But as luck would have it fate was on her side. It was a little after eight in the evening when he stepped into the trainer's room. He wasn't seriously hurt he just needed a little help with his shoulder.

"You!" his exclamation startled her. She looked up at him with wide-eyes. "I have not been able to stop thinking about you since that night. But I didn't know your name or how to find you."

She laughed a little bit. "I am sorry for that. I didn't realize that I never told you my name. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either."

"I asked Sara but she was no help." he was rambling now. That was something that he never did. "Oh bloody hell." In two strides he was standing in front of her. Soon enough she was in his arms and his lips were upon her's.

"Nicole." she said when they broke apart. "My name is Nicole."

He grinned at her. "Nicole. I like it."


End file.
